There and Back Again - All the missing porn
by tgttm
Summary: Colección de historias cortas con poca o ninguna trama que sirven para rellenar There and Back Again de Srtawalker con todas las escenas subidas de tono que claramente faltan.
1. En las mazmorras del Boque Negro

Nota previa: Esta colección de historias está inspirada en There and Back Again de srtawalker. Aunque mis historias se pueden leer de forma aislada y continuarán después de la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos (porque nadie va a morir y tal), os recomiendo que sigáis la historia original aquí: s/10926518/1/There-and-Back-Again

* * *

Lo único que se oía en las mazmorras del Rey Elfo aquella noche era el habitual caer incesante del agua mezclado con rumores de voces y música. No había guardias y todos los demás enanos dormían tras horas de esfuerzo inútil para escapar de allí. Al afinar el oído, a Thorin le pareció que podía distinguir los ronquidos particulares de cada miembro de la Compañía. Pero le faltaba la respiración calmada de Bilbo, a la que ya se había acostumbrado después de tantas noches compartiendo campamento. Le pareció oír un leve tintineo en los barrotes de su celda y se distrajo de sus pensamientos hacia el hobbit. Mucho mejor así. Pensar tanto tiempo en él no era ni medio normal.

Se retiró hacia lo más profundo de su cubículo con la intención de echar una cabezada. En aquel rincón la luz que entraba por la puerta enrejada apenas llegaba a rozarle los pies y la oscuridad creaba la ilusión de que podía tener un rato de intimidad. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño llegara a él como por arte de magia, lo cual no ocurrió. Sin embargo, ahí acurrucado, sin ninguna otra salida que esperar a que el mediano apareciera, se sintió reconfortado. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, y desde el interior de sus párpados contempló paisajes de su infancia y momentos felices. Recordó sus días de juventud en Erebor, cuando las preocupaciones aún quedaban muy lejos. Las risas con sus hermanos durante las clases de protocolo y los bailes llenos de gente importante aunque todavía desconocida para él.

Si de algo se preocupaban sus padres por aquel entonces era de asegurar lo antes posible el linaje de Durin y de encontrarle pronto una esposa. Para cuando rondaba la edad de su sobrino más joven, ya le habían sido presentadas decenas de enanas hijas de grandes señores de Erebor u otros reinos. Aunque no había sentido nada particular por ellas, no se podía negar que algunas eran preciosas y tenían esa actitud fiera propia de las personas valientes.

Thorin se acomodó en su rincón de la celda alejándose aún más de la luz que se colaba por la puerta y se colocó sobre su costado de cara a la pared. Sin abrir los ojos se desabrochó los botones más altos de la camisa y el cinturón. Su intención seguía siendo ponerse a gusto para dormir.

Él, si bien nunca había puesto interés real en encontrar esposa, sabía lo que buscaba en una enana. Quería a su lado a alguien con quien pudiera compartirlo todo, desde sus tácticas en la batalla hasta sus más íntimos secretos. Físicamente, le gustaban los cuerpos redondeados y aparentemente poco torneados pero que escondían fuerza y carácter. Thorin buscaba una mujer que no se dejara manipular, alguien a quien poseer le hiciera sentir como una conquista.

Su respiración se tornó profunda mientras su aliento chocaba contra la pared de roca que tenía a escasos centímetros de su cara. Su mano seguía alojada sobre el pantalón tras habérselo desabrochado pero ya no era el cinturón lo que sujetaba sino a sí mismo. La firmeza de su agarre parecía el roce de una pluma sobre la tela gruesa de su ropa y el movimiento lento y casi involuntario de su cadera le pedía más. Deslizó su mano, fuerte y masculina, por debajo de las prendas hasta que el contacto con su propia piel le dio un escalofrío.

Thorin quería besos suaves y tiernos, pero también quería una cintura firme a la que poder agarrarse y embestir con fuerza. Quería un cuerpo menudo que tratar con devoción, pero también quería desplomar su propio peso sobre éste sin quebrar sus huesos. Su mano se movía bajo sus pantalones como si tuviera voluntad propia, ejerciendo la presión justa con los dedos en los lugares y los momentos justos. Sus caderas, por el contrario, dibujaban un movimiento irracional y arrítmico. Los ojos los cerraba con tanta fuerza que empezaba a ver luces y sus suspiros se habían vuelto graves, como si un hilo de voz muy leve los atravesara. Hacía tanto que su mente había estado ocupada por asuntos lúgubres y responsabilidades que ya no recordaba lo bueno que era aquello. Progresivamente las caricias se volvieron más rápidas. La mano que no tenía ocupada estaba ahora sobre su tórax, y había encontrado un punto sensible que masajeaba con las yemas de los dedos. Los labios separados dejaban ver cómo su lengua se agitaba buscando algo que rozar, y salivaba. Salivaba ante la visión que su subconsciente había empezado a reproducir en su mente. No sólo veía, sino que oía, tocaba, saboreaba y olía a Bilbo entre sus brazos. Sus labios humedecidos por los besos, sus gemidos, su olor dulce, el tacto de su piel trémula… eso era todo lo que Thorin ansiaba en ese momento. Todo lo que quería. Bilbo. Quería levantarlo del suelo y follárselo contra la primera superficie vertical que encontrara y quería sentir sus dedos delgados en la nuca y presionar la punta de la lengua contra sus pezones. Quería llegar al clímax diciendo su nombre, aunque fuera en voz muy baja para que nadie le oyera. Con las últimas sacudidas de su orgasmo Thorin abrió los ojos para encontrarse nada más que con la pared fría. Nada parecía haber cambiado en los pocos minutos que duró su escarceo; los mismos sonidos lo inundaban todo. Después de recomponerse y adecentar su ropa le costó muy poco dormirse, aunque no sin sentirse terriblemente solo. "Por favor, ven, ven ya" pensaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo. "Confío en ti."


	2. Thorin sabe más

Esperar en la calle a que Donny llegara por la mañana para abrir era bastante más aburrido los días de mercado. En general la jornada entera de trabajo era mucho más tranquila esos días por la poca afluencia de gente en el negocio. Thorin solía esperar de pie, junto a la puerta, y rara vez entablaba conversación con nadie. Cuando Donny llegaba se saludaban levantando las cejas y se ponían enseguida manos a la obra; cuanto antes encendieran el fuego de la fragua antes podían empezar a trabajar.

Donny era un herrero bastante decente para ser de la raza de los Hombres, sus cuchillos y herraduras tenían buena fama en el pueblo y suplía las necesidades básicas de sus habitantes. Sin embargo, sus beneficios crecieron considerablemente cuando, hacía un año escaso, un Enano de barba extrañamente corta y ojos azules llamó a su puerta pidiendo trabajo. Al principio se mostró reticente, le dijo que no tenía dinero para pagar a un empleado y que de cualquier forma el gremio no lo permitiría. Pero ese no era el primer Enano que pasaba por esas tierras del norte de Eriador. Nadie sabía exactamente de dónde había llegado aquella oleada de inmigrantes a las Montañas Azules ni por qué, pero era obvio que estaban muy necesitados. Finalmente se decidió a dejarlo trabajar en su herrería a cambio de un sueldo ínfimo y una cama en la posada más barata que había a las afueras.

Thorin iba al pueblo una vez al mes y pasaba allí el tiempo que requirieran los pedidos acumulados, por lo general entre una semana y diez días. Trabajaba a destajo desde primera hora de la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche y en cuanto terminaba los encargos volvía a Ered Luin con su sueldo. A duras penas charlaba con Donny alguna vez. Le interesaban más bien poco las costumbres de los Hombres y a menudo sentía el desprecio con el que lo miraban algunos. Claro que ellos tampoco sabían que estaban tratando con el legítimo Rey de Erebor. La mayoría ni sabía dónde estaba Erebor.

-Este mes hemos tenido más pedidos de armas que nunca.- dijo Donny intentando introducir un tema de conversación.

Thorin se remangó la camisa y dejó al descubierto el vello de sus antebrazos. Puso la última hoja de espada en la que había estado trabajando sobre el fuego mientras la miraba con impaciencia.

-Mi mujer dice que en el mercado cada vez se ven más mercancías enanas.- Donny no se rendía. -Tu gente está trabajando mucho por salir adelante.-

-Siempre lo hemos hecho, incluso cuando nos sobraba el oro.- zanjó Thorin sin dejar de mirar cómo el metal se recalentaba y volvía rojizo. Cuando consideró que estaba listo se lo llevó al yunque y empezó a martillarlo con la soltura de quien pone un clavo. Su brazo dibujaba un semicírculo amplio en el aire y contemplarlo resultaba hipnótico.

-Mi mujer me preguntó si te gustaría cenar en casa algún día. Seguramente ya estés harto del pan con queso de la posada.- continuó Donny en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para sobrepasar el estruendo de los martillazos.

Thorin paró en seco y lo miró directamente a los ojos. -Si me dejaras trabajar podría volver a mi propia casa esta misma tarde.- le dijo sin rodeos y Donny se mantuvo en silencio.

Era increíble lo rápido que cualquier objeto de hierro tomaba forma en las manos expertas de Thorin. A veces Donny dejaba lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para observar su técnica. De todas formas, lo que más atraía su atención (y a veces la de algún que otro transeúnte) era lo poco que necesitaba cubrirse. Agarraba el metal con la única ayuda de un paño, dejaba los brazos al descubierto y a veces, cuando entraba demasiado sol, se quitaba la camisa y se secaba la frente con ella. En más de una ocasión Donny se sorprendió a sí mismo siguiendo con la vista a alguna chispa que daba a parar al pecho del Enano, y éste no sentía ninguna molestia más allá de un leve picor. Y eso no era lo más increíble, a veces una gota de sudor aparecía como sin quererlo detrás de su barba y caía recorriendo el cuello hasta alojarse en la hendidura donde se juntan las clavículas. Otras veces corría menos suerte; se deslizaba hacia atrás y se perdía entre el pelo negro. Entonces el herrero apartaba la vista y pasaba unos minutos imaginando el recorrido desconocido de la gota entre los omóplatos. En su mente la veía una y otra vez caer a toda velocidad por el canal de la columna vertebral para ser absorbida por la tela del pantalón justo en el final de las lumbares.

-Y con esto doy por terminado el mes.- dijo Thorin mientras apartaba la espada nueva de la rueda de afilar y la depositaba cuidadosamente sobre un tapete de cuero.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?- Donny estaba completamente desprevenido.

-No. Primero tenemos que resolver un asunto pendiente.-

-Erm… ah, sí, claro.- Donny dejó inmediatamente las herramientas y alcanzó su bandolera de encima de la mesa. Sacó 4 monedas de oro, ése era el sueldo; y un montón de calderilla de vellón, por los gastos de la posada.

Thorin le mantuvo la mirada mientras cogía el dinero. -Creo que habíamos acordado algo proporcional a la cantidad de pedidos, y esto es exactamente lo que me diste el mes pasado.- le dijo.

-No puedo darte más. Eso es mucho comparado con lo que están ganando la mayoría por aquí.-

-No creo que nadie por aquí haga hojas como las mías en tan poco tiempo.- susurró mientras contaba el dinero.

-Si quieres quédate a comer y luego ya te vas.-

Thorin le contestó con una mirada de resignación. Lo cierto es que no le vendría nada mal un buen almuerzo antes del largo camino que tenía por delante. Donny entornó la puerta de entrada para indicar que estaban descansando y distribuyó el contenido del atillo de comida sobre la mesa menos sucia. Había fiambre de varias clases, pan del día e higos maduros. Comieron de pie y sólo cruzaron algunas palabras de cortesía sobre lo bueno que estaba todo. Thorin contempló uno de los higos, era tan dulce que una gota de almíbar se había salido por el rabito y se había solidificado.

-¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir ya? ¿No sería mejor que te fueras mañana por la mañana?- le preguntó Donny intentando aparentar que tampoco le importaba tanto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto interés en que me quede?- dijo Thorin molesto, y acto seguido mordió la fruta.

Donny se separó de la mesa incómodo, se dio la vuelta y apoyó los puños sobre la madera. Hizo un gesto con los hombros. -No, por nada.-

Thorin se chupó los dedos e imitó los movimientos de su jefe, de manera que los dos se quedaron mirando hacia la superficie de la mesa. Sus brazos se tocaban, aunque sólo hasta la altura del codo del Hombre. Sólo oían sus propias respiraciones y el repiquetear del fuego de la fragua. Entonces Donny separó el brazo que estaba en contacto con Thorin, condujo su mano al cuello del Enano, por debajo de su pelo, y sobre su nuca. Thorin reaccionó rápido y le agarró por el costado de la camisa. Hubo un momento de forcejeo. Donny intentó empujar a Thorin contra la mesa sin mucho éxito. Sus cuerpos se tocaban enteros; la boca del Enano a la altura de los pectorales del Hombre. La manos fuertes de Thorin consiguieron vencer esa pequeña batalla por saber quién tenía el control y doblegaron al herrero que acabó arrodillado en el suelo. Ahora era Thorin quien miraba hacia abajo y lo veía ansioso, respirando con la boca abierta e intentando alcanzarlo. Se agachó lentamente y le acarició los labios con la lengua y los dientes, pero Donny seguía queriendo más. -Tsk, tsk, tsk.- le negó Thorin al mismo tiempo que entornaba los ojos.

Intentaron quitarse la ropa el uno al otro, pero la prisa y las ganas pudieron con ellos. Thorin tumbó al Hombre sobre el suelo de barro cocido; estaba frío y manchado de hollín y limaduras de hierro. Una vez tumbado le sacó los pantalones tirando de ellos por los tobillos y le obligó a abrir las piernas con una cachetada en la cara interna del muslo a la que obedeció rápidamente. Él se arrodilló delante, con toda la ropa puesta todavía, le desabrochó la camisa hasta descubrir todo el pecho. Se estaba preparando las vistas. Había observado a Donny muchas veces y siempre había pensado que era demasiado largo y desproporcionado, pero ahí, en ese momento, le pareció perfecto. Cuando lo tuvo exactamente como lo quería se llevó su grueso dedo corazón a la boca y de ahí lo introdujo en el cuerpo de su jefe. Sí, "jefe" fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente mientras dibujaba círculos con la muñeca, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisita de satisfacción se le apareciera en las comisuras.

Donny luchaba por controlar los sonidos sin sentido que salían de su boca. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que había estado esperando, pero empezaba a tener claro que le gustaba. Entonces sintió como Thorin deslizaba el dedo fuera de él y enredaba ambas manos alrededor de sus muslos para acomodarlo sobre su regazo. El Enano se desabrochó el pantalón a toda velocidad y agarró su erección por la base, la paseó por los muslos del Hombre que ardían de calor y excitación. -Vamos.- le ordenó en tono desesperado.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que la metas.-

-¿Y cómo se pide?-

-Por favor.- le suplicó.

Thorin se escupió en la mano e hizo caso a su ruego lleno de orgullo, a lo que Donny no respondió con un gemido sino con un gruñido. Al principio le costó aguantar el tipo y el agarre de Thorin a sus muslos le empezó a parecer agobiante, pero por mucho que intentó articularlo con palabras el Enano no paró de embestirle. Hizo lo que pudo por aclararse la mente, miró al techo y focalizó su atención en todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Respiró hondo y cuando volvió a mirar a quien tenía frente a él, la visión más excitante que había tenido nunca lo devolvió a la realidad. Thorin tenía la espalda encorvada, dejaba caer su pelo sobre el vientre desnudo del Hombre y su respiración recordaba a la de un animal salvaje. Donny intentó tocarse, pero Thorin le apartó la mano. -Todavía no.- le dijo el Enano devolviéndole la mirada a los ojos. -Te queda para rato.-

El herrero intentó conformarse con el placer que le proporcionaba sólo mirarlo, pero al cabo de un rato la fricción dentro de él fue suficiente para hacerle gemir de nuevo. Thorin le soltó los muslos para quitarse la camisa y Donny mantuvo sus caderas firmes sobre las rodillas del Enano mientras se concentraba en que el movimiento oscilante no cesara. Se agarró a la pata de la mesa y se elevó sobre el codo del otro brazo. Estaba agotado pero no podía parar ahora. Thorin se movía cada vez con más ímpetu y el sudor que bajaba por su cuello ahora se perdía entre el vello negro de su tórax. Donny soltó un segundo la mesa y estiró el brazo para rozarlo con los dedos y saber de una vez por todas cómo era el tacto de aquello con lo que hasta el momento sólo había podido fantasear. Abarcó uno de sus pectorales con toda la mano, estaba tenso y podía ver la línea que lo unía con el hombro. Los pezones parecían pequeños para la amplitud de su pecho y estaban medio ocultos entre el vello. El Hombre humedeció la yema de sus dedos, retiró el pelo con la palma y aplicó la saliva ya fría sobre la piel rosada. El pequeño saliente se endureció aún más cuando empezó a frotarlo, hasta que adoptó una forma redonda perfecta. Era glorioso. Si la estatura se lo hubiese permitido habría apoyado la cara, lo habría succionado o lo habría mordido. Pero Thorin se lo impidió en cuanto notó el más mínimo amago de cambiar de postura y le obligó a volver a su posición original. Se sujetó de nuevo a la pata de la mesa. -¿Ya puedo?- preguntó, ansioso otra vez.

-Si quieres…-

Donny no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a masturbarse. Empezaba a ser más de lo que podía soportar y no se explicaba cómo el Enano no se cansaba. Bastaron unos instantes más para que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espina dorsal y su semen se derramara sobre su ombligo. Su cuerpo prácticamente dejó de responderle durante el último par de minutos en los que las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas.

Thorin gruñó con la boca cerrada, por un segundo aguantó la respiración y salió del cuerpo del herrero. -Nu… nututnat!- gimió al eyacular sobre el muslo blanco y turgente que se había estado reservando desde el principio.

Les tomó un rato recuperar el aliento y el equilibrio suficientes para vestirse. Cuando todo volvió a parecer normal, Donny abrió de nuevo la puerta de la herrería. La calle seguía igual de desierta que antes de la hora del almuerzo. Thorin recogió sus cosas y se aseguró por segunda vez de que todos los encargos tuvieran las etiquetas correctas, como hacía siempre antes de marcharse.

-Oye… eh… espera.- le dijo Donny en voz baja mientras volvía a rebuscar en su bandolera. Sacó otras 4 monedas brillantes de una bolsa y le extendió la mano sin decir nada más.

Thorin subió la barbilla con un gesto exagerado para mirarle a los ojos. -¿Qué es eso?-

-Bueno, es… ya sabes, por las molestias.- no cerró la mano aunque veía el semblante del Enano volviéndose cada vez más severo.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a aceptar ese dinero?-

Donny tragó saliva sin guardar todavía las monedas. -Cógelo. Compra unas pieles para tus sobrinos.-

Thorin miró el oro brillante acuñado con uno de los sellos de Eriador. Pensó en Fili diciendo que él ya era un niño mayor para aguantar el frío y en Kili hecho una bolita bajo el abrigo de su madre. Quiso cogerlo y echárselo a un bolsillo. Podía decir que le habían subido el sueldo o que había hecho un buen negocio con algún mercader por el camino. Pero un rey no le miente a su hermana. Un rey no se desquita con un don nadie por dinero.

-Mis sobrinos no son asunto tuyo.- se echó el equipaje al hombro y se despidió levantando las cejas. -Dile a tu mujer que estaré encantado de aceptar esa cena el mes que viene.-


	3. Bilbo no sabe tanto

Desde la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Bilbo las vistas de Hobbiton al atardecer eran excepcionales. Cuando estaba en casa a esa hora solía quedarse ensimismado contemplando el cambio de tonalidades de las colinas cubiertas de hierba. Era un día de verano particularmente caluroso y a Bilbo no le apetecía nada salir de su agujero. Hacía poco que había conseguido un libro nuevo sobre costumbres élficas. No es que el contenido fuera especialmente novedoso, ya que todos los libros de ese tipo que llegaban a la Comarca contaban más o menos las mismas anécdotas, sino que estaba ilustrado y estaba absolutamente fascinado con él.

Belladona lo sorprendió sentado en el borde de la cama, con el libro sobre las rodillas y el rostro vuelto hacia la luz anaranjada del sol. –Bilbo, anda, termina ya de vestirte.- le pidió cariñosamente al mismo tiempo que revisaba el conjunto de chaleco y corbata que su hijo había elegido para aquella noche. –No querrás hacer esperar a tu padre.

Bilbo salió de su trance, dejó el libro sobre la almohada y continuó su rutina. Su madre lo observaba con una sonrisa. –Parece mentira... Hace tan solo unos años no sabías ni abrocharte los botones de la camisa...

-Bueno, mamá, de eso hace ya muchos años.- le contestó Bilbo con cierta indiferencia. –Entonces si no quería ir a algún sitio salía corriendo del cuarto y me escondía en el jardín, pero me temo que ya soy demasiado mayor para hacer esas cosas.

-No seas pesimista, hijo mío. Va a venir la familia de los Gamos y de las Barrancas. ¿No tienes ganas de verlos?

-Supongo...

-Seguro que en cuanto te juntes con los primos Tuk se te pasa la malagana.

Cuando Bilbo era pequeño y venían los primos Tuk, en Bolsón Cerrado temblaba la tierra. Claro que ya no eran niños, y hacía años que no se veían, así que su idea de pasarlo bien y hacer travesuras se había quedado en emborracharse e intentar robarle un beso a alguna joven hobbit.

Allí estaban todos. Los Bolsón, los Tuk y los Brandigamo habían venido por parte del novio, y los Ciñatiesa (menos numerosos y amistosos) por parte de la novia. Como en toda fiesta de compromiso que se precie, la cerveza les soltaba la lengua a los invitados. "A ver cuándo le presentas a alguna novia a tus padres, eh Bilbo." "Mira al bribón de tu primo, tiene una en cada cuaderna." Era lo que se solía oír entre los Tuk. "¡Un brindis por los Bolsón!" "¡Eso es lo que yo llamo encontrar un buen partido!" decían por su parte los Ciñatiesa.

Entretanto, Bilbo bebía y se reía de los chistes con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Desde una distancia prudencial Belladona y Bungo murmuraban y se daban codazos entre ellos las tres o cuatro veces que su hijo salió a bailar con alguna señorita. Todo acontecía según dictaban los convencionalismos. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Bilbo y el primo Rorimac (que todos conocían como Rory) se habían pasado lo que llevaban de noche uno al lado del otro, llenándose la jarra mutuamente. Incluso cuando salían a bailar lo hacían los dos a la vez. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que, mientras bailaban con dos chicas preciosas, mantenían el contacto visual entre ellos. Rory era un par de años menor que Bilbo, pero desde la última vez que se habían visto había cambiado muchísimo. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes de siempre, pero se le había oscurecido el pelo. Estaba más alto, y su espalda ancha estaba enmarcada por un chaleco azul intenso, un color más que atrevido entre los hobbits. El alcohol le había coloreado aún más los labios y cada vez que miraba en dirección a Bilbo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Papá- llamó Bilbo a su padre con tono de quien intenta aparentar que solo ha bebido agua – ¿nos dejas un poco de Vallelargo? Por favor.

-Se me ha terminado.- contestó Bungo enseñándole la bolsita de tabaco vacía –Pero tenemos más en casa, si no te importa ir a buscarlo.

-¡No hay problema!- dijo Bilbo. Le dio dos palmadas en el hombro a su primo y se dispusieron a subir por la colina, sin darle tiempo a su padre a indicarle dónde estaba el tabaco ni nada.

Desde Bolsón Cerrado la fiesta parecía muy lejana, casi como si la estuvieran celebrando en otro mundo. Bilbo no conseguía meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta redonda y los empujones y la risa estridente de su primo borracho tampoco eran de ayuda. –Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario...

-¿Qué vecindario? Si están todos abajo. Déjame a mí.- le replicó Rory, ya más sereno. Se acercó a Bilbo por detrás sin previo aviso y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, alargó el brazo en la misma dirección que Bilbo para cubrir la mano de este con la suya y ayudarle a guiar la llave hasta el cerrojo. El peso de su primo fue para Bilbo como si le hubieran cargado con una pesada losa, las rodillas le flaquearon momentáneamente y tuvo que apoyarse sobre el marco de la puerta con la mano que tenía libre. El pómulo anguloso de Rory casi le rozaba la oreja y podía sentir su respiración cálida en el cuello mientras giraban juntos la llave dentro del cierre. La puerta finalmente se abrió y los dos entraron rápidamente en el agujero empujados por la inercia de su propio peso. Rory cerró la puerta tras de sí en lo que Bilbo encendía una lámpara de aceite.

¿Dónde estaban las hojas de Vallelargo? Su padre solía guardarlas en un tarro de cerámica sobre la mesa del comedor, pero ya estaba vacío. Se movieron hasta la cocina, Bilbo delante con la luz y Rory detrás, muy de cerca. En circunstancias normales a Bilbo nunca se le habría ocurrido ir al armario de las especias en busca de tabaco, pero la cerveza no les dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Me siento como un ladrón.- dijo Rory en voz baja observando la casa a oscuras.

-Ladrones de sal y pimienta… Vamos a la despensa. A este paso no volvemos a la fiesta ni mañana por la mañana.- Bilbo le agarró la mano a su primo con prisas.

Efectivamente en la despensa estaba todavía la cesta de la compra de aquella mañana y dentro, seguramente, un atillo con tabaco fresco. Dejaron la lámpara en una balda y los dos se agacharon a rebuscar. El pelo les caía por la frente y se les enredaba. Rory palpó al fin lo que estaban buscando. -Mmmm… el perfume de las hojas de Vallelargo.- susurró al percibir el olor en su mano. Sin pararse a pensarlo extendió los dedos unos escasos centímetros hasta chocar con las mejillas y la nariz de Bilbo, y sí, olían maravillosamente. La luz tenue del candil apenas iluminaba el contorno de sus rostros. Sus bocas desprendían el aroma particular del alcohol, que se transformó en calor cuando sus labios se juntaron en un beso. No era el primero para Bilbo, pero sí que era la primera vez que no deseaba romperlo. En ningún momento fue un beso tímido, sino atrevido, largo, cargado de segundas intenciones. Sólo oían el roce de sus lenguas y el crujir de la cesta aplastándose bajo las rodillas de Rory, que se inclinaba sobre Bilbo. La última vez que se habían visto eran todavía unos niños. Por supuesto que se habían carteado, pero nunca se habían dicho nada que pudiera haber hecho a Bilbo intuir que acabaría contra el armario de las hortalizas, despeinado y con las manos de su primo envolviendo su cintura. Sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento se desabotonaron lentamente chalecos y camisas. Rory se separó de la boca de Bilbo por un instante que aprovechó para respirar profundamente, se inclinó aún más sobre él buscando con los labios y la nariz los puntos más sensibles de su cuello y los torsos desnudos de ambos entraron en contacto. Los besos detrás de la oreja le hicieron ruborizarse, pero no tanto como cuando Rory atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes, a lo que Bilbo reaccionó con un respingo.

-Jajaja- se rió de él su primo. -No pensaba que fueras tan inocentón.

Ciertamente Bilbo era muy inocente. Claro que a su edad, 21 años recién cumplidos, ya le había puesto ojitos a alguna, incluso una vez había llevado a una chica de Sobremonte a pasear por el bosque. Se habían besado tanto como lo acababa de hacer con su primo y si después no ocurrió nada más no fue porque ella no quisiera, sino porque para Bilbo había cosas que no quería compartir con nadie. Lo que realmente deseaba prefería dejarlo en la intimidad, para él solo. Y por eso el comentario de Rory, que no dejaba de ser más joven que él, le molestó. -Seguro que tú tienes muchísima más experiencia, teniendo en cuenta que aguantas el alcohol como si tus padres todavía no te dejaran beber.

-Bueno, creo que se nota que tengo más experiencia que tú.- le dijo mientras se erguía sobre sus rodillas, sentado sobre el regazo de Bilbo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué has hecho, si puede saberse?

-Ya sabes cómo son las chicas con estas cosas... El primo Adalgrim dice que a algunas les da igual lo de esperar a casarse, pero yo todavía no he encontrado a ninguna.

-¿Ves que no sabes tanto como te crees?- le dijo Bilbo en tono burlón.

Rory arqueó la espalda y se volvió a poner a la altura de sus labios, como a punto de besarlo otra vez. -Pero hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer sin llegar a hacer "eso".- Y por fin volvieron a juntar los labios. Ahora con más fuerza, como si intentaran demostrarse algo.

Rory dejó descansar sus caderas sobre las de Bilbo mientras acompañaba los besos con un movimiento pendular. Los dos empezaron a sentir que las costuras de sus pantalones estaban demasiado apretadas. El roce que hacía un momento era suave y acompasado se había tornado arrítmico. Perdida la vergüenza, los dos dejaban escapar gemidos cada vez que sus erecciones chocaban. La fricción de la tela se les hacía casi dolorosa, insoportable. Rory decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y procedió a desabrocharse el pantalón ante la mirada atónita de Bilbo.

-¡Espera! No podemos hacer esto aquí.- dijo recordando que estaban en la despensa.

Tras unos segundos de frustración, Rory accedió a levantarse y dejar escapar a Bilbo de entre sus piernas. Apagaron el candil y corrieron en la penumbra del agujero guiados solamente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas redondas. Llegaron a la habitación de Bilbo, donde se quitaron la ropa a toda prisa y treparon a la cama. El tacto de sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos pegados uno al otro les hizo reír primero y suspirar después. Entrelazaron las piernas de modo que ahora Bilbo tenía una rodilla de Rory muy arriba entre sus muslos, y se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, y agitaba las caderas impulsivamente disfrutando del masaje. Rory trabajaba su boca con esmero, lo tenía completamente a su merced, ya había olvidado la conversación que acababan de tener y simplemente se dejaba llevar. Era cierto, Rory tenía más experiencia que él. Le sorprendió la mano furtiva que se deslizaba por su costado hasta reposar en su nalga y agarrarla con ímpetu. Las uñas clavándosele. Los dedos reptando su camino muy despacio hasta donde Bilbo sólo había soñado en sus fantasías más secretas. Deshizo el abrazo, pues creía haber entendido qué era lo que quería Rory. Se puso boca abajo, las piernas abiertas y la columna cóncava, se expuso completamente, a sí mismo y a sus deseos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le preguntó Rory tras intuir la postura de Bilbo en la oscuridad.

Bilbo salió de su idilio. -¿Cómo que qué hago?- le preguntó sin relajar todavía su postura.

-Bilbo… esto… esto no está bien. Somos… hombres. No podemos hacer algo así.

-¡Si llevamos como media hora revolcándonos y…!

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!- le interrumpió.

-¡¿Y lo que me has dicho antes sobre tener experiencia?! ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Pues eso… que esto es como practicar, ¿no?

Bilbo se quedó mudo. Una ola de vergüenza le invadió desde los pies y pensó en sí mismo, desnudo y vulnerable envuelto en aquel gran, grandísimo malentendido. Por una milésima de segundo había pensado que sí, que podría haber encontrado a alguien que correspondiera sus deseos, que después de todo no era tan raro.

-Junta las piernas.- le pidió Rory con brusquedad. Y obedeció. -Júntalas con más fuerza.- le dijo. Y Bilbo volvió a obedecer. Podría haberse girado para intentar ver de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero el bochorno que acababa de pasar lo mantenía con la cara vuelta sobre la almohada.

Oyó cómo escupía, a continuación notó la leve presión de una mano sobre la base del cuello e inmediatamente después sintió el miembro de Rory deslizándose con cierta dificultad entre sus muslos apretados. Hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Los gemidos de Rory acompañaban la cadencia de los movimientos. Bilbo estaba aprisionado hacia abajo y su erección volvía a crecer entre su vientre y las sábanas. No estaba mal, pero no era todo lo que Bilbo esperaba. Intentó moverse. Él también necesitaba fricción. Cuando estaba solo y su imaginación volaba más allá de lo que su conciencia le decía que debía imaginar, se ayudaba con la yema de un dedo. También necesitaba eso. Estaba muy oscuro y Rory ya estaba perdido en su propio placer. Se deshizo de aquel agarre tan incómodo con sorprendente facilidad y se giró con cuidado para asegurarse de que Rory no viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por lo poco que podía distinguir supo que tenía la cara apretada contra su propio brazo y que ni le estaba mirando. Se introdujo un dedo hasta la primera falange. Estaba a punto. Lo metió un poquito más. Si Rory hubiera parado en ese mismo momento para volver a juzgarlo le habría dado igual. Le encantaba. Se dejó ir mientras sentía los espasmos de su cuerpo alrededor de su dedo.

Bilbo se había empezado a adormilar cuando Rory terminó grito ahogado que le despertó. Tenía los muslos sucios. Después de un minuto para recuperar el aliento, Rory se puso de pie en mitad de la habitación y buscó algo con lo que limpiarse. -Vamos, en la fiesta se tienen que estar extrañando de que no hayamos vuelto.- dijo en voz alta para espabilar a Bilbo.

Se vistieron lo mejor que pudieron teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad y sus prisas. Intentaron dejar la cama en las mejores condiciones posibles. No tenían ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Bilbo volvió corriendo a la despensa para coger el tabaco mientras su primo esperaba fuera con la puerta abierta.

-Oye, no se lo irás a decir a nadie. ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Rory de camino colina abajo. Su tono de voz daba a entender que esa iba a ser la última vez que hablaran de lo que había pasado.

-Por supuesto que no.- zanjó Bilbo. Era verdad. Ya le había quedado claro que lo que él quería no lo iba a poder disfrutar nunca.


End file.
